Kronk
Kronk, labeled as The Ape '''is a contestant from Total Drama Oweguy. He returns for its sequel Total Drama Tourism. Biography Kronk was a normal ape in a labortory for several years until one day the scientists were able to make him get a human personality. He thus started acting like a human but he escaped the lab and hid in the city for a few days until Oweguy found him and signed him up for Total Drama Oweguy. He doesn't have a goal for Total Drama due to that he never watched the show. Total Drama Oweguy In Oweguy's Awesome Camp! Kronk was the eleventh contestant to arrive. Catherine knew about him being an escaped lab animal experiment and he told her that he was still hiding from them. Oweguy also thought he was very weird. After meeting the rest of the contestants and getting the promo pic done the teams were assigned. Kronk was put on the Killer Hot Dogs team. Later, Kronk and the rest of the contestants prepared for their first challenge. A hang gliding race. In Hang Gliding Race of Doom Kronk and Chuck were the first to go for their team. Unfortunetly Kronk saw a tree with bananas and jumped off resulting in them failing at getting a point. Chuck was very upset about that. Katelyn, Amanda, and Pat failed as well resulting in the Killer Hot Dogs losing. At the elimination ceremony Kronk was eliminated but Kronk had dissapeared when Oweguy annouced that he was eliminated. It was shown that the scientists that he got away from found him and he ran off. Oweguy didn't mind that he ran off and said he didn't need to worry. Kronk returned in TDO Aftermath #1 as a interviewed guest along with Pete, Jake, and Chad. Apparentlyt Kronk escaped the scientists again and went to the TDO Aftermath studio. He explained how he got eliminated from Total Drama Oweguy and his Uncle Steve who was a scientist monkey appeared on webcam but he got upset about him losing and leaving his waste everywhere in their zoo habitat. Due to him going crazy Bridgette shut the video off. Afterwards, Kronk and Pete sat behind Jake and Chad while they were being interviewed and at the end of the show Geoff slipped on a banana peel that Kronk left behind and he got upset. Kronk returns in TDO Aftermath #2 during the TDO Aftermath show. This time as a commenter along with the previous guests. He doesn't really have a big role but does has some parts. When Chuck arrived onto the set and didn't do much Kronk threw a banana peel at him which caused Chuck to get very angry which causes him to hide behind Chad. Later Oweguy arrived and told everyone that two contestants will be returning. The decision was a vote and the result was that the two contestants that were returning were Chad and Kronk. Kronk was very excited when he heard that which caused him to spit out the banana he was eating which landed on Chuck's face. Chuck in the meantime was upset about Kronk returning and the people who voted for him to return were Pete, Chad, and Catherine. Chuck then gives up and Oweguy leaves taking Chad and Kronk along with him. Kronk returns to the competition in The Comeback Guy (and Animal) where he was shown in a banana tree. Flare was the first person who saw him and Oweguy explained that he brought him back along with Chad. The challenge was to do a challenge in teams of two while wearing handcuffs. Kronk was paired up with Flare and was okay with it but Flare didn't really seem happy. Most of the time Kronk stayed on Flare's shoulders. When they got to a blockade of rocks Kronk suprisely carried them easily clearing the path and they continue. They later end up near a cliff where Emily and Chad were almost up to but Kronk noticed bananas and climbed up the cliff very quickly but also hurt Flare while climbing up. They noticed that at the top of the cliff was the finish line and Kronk, Flare, Emily, and Chad all cross at the same time resulting in all of them winning invincibility and were safe that night. In TDO Kart the challege was to build your own karts and do a three lap race. Kronk's kart looked like a banana and he called it the Banana Mobile. Before they started the race the contestants had to switch karts and Kronk got Flare's kart while Flare got his. During the first race Flare ended up wiping out and wrecking the Banana Mobile and Kronk saw and jumped out of Flare's kart destroying that one as well resulting in him not able to make it to the finish and not winning invincibility but due to being disqualified and not finishing the race he wasn't eliminated. In Campsite of Horror Gwen hosted the challenge and the challenge was to get through two mazes. One in a regular standard maze and one in a haunted house. Throughout the challenge Kronk stayed with Kuro and Jasmine and helped out. They got through the first maze easily and made it to the haunted house. They then heard a sucking sound which they thought was a monster or a trick by Gwen and Arnold. Kuro looked and saw that it was Chad and Emily making out. Kronk thought they looked cute and then they moved on to the haunted house. They heard someone screaming and Kronk helped the others get up to the second floor easily and saw that the person screaming was Flare who got stuck in a giant spider web. Due to that many of them didn't like Flare they just left him there and he started swearing at them. Afterwards Marine accidently destroyed the house and they saw the goal but Marine gets there first and she wins invincibility but Kronk and the others were safe during the elimination ceremony. In Oweguy's Roundup the challenge was to catch an animal and the animal Kronk had to catch was a bird. The item he selected to help was bird seed in order to draw it in. At one point Kronk ate the bananas that Chad set up to catch a monkey but Chad didn't know it was Kronk so he made the cage he set up fall onto Kronk. He got very angry at Chad and told him that he was an ape and not a monkey. Chad let Kronk go after that and Kronk was still angry at him. Later while he was still looking for a bird an eagle snatched him and flew right into camp and even smashed into Kuro and Jasmine's feast which they won. Kronk then dropped the birdseed into the cage and the eagle flew in and Kronk told Oweguy to close the cage but noticed that he was also in the cage and then got attacked by the animals in the cage. At the elimination ceremony Oweguy was a bit impressed that Kronk caught an eagle and also told him he'll get a rabies shot. Kronk got a Chocolate Oweguy during the ceremony and was safe. In Art Class for Losers Kronk overheard Kuro and Jasmine talking about who eliminated Chad and he got nervous due to what happened last chapter. The challenge was to do art projects and all of them had to look like Oweguy. The first challenge was to do a drawing and everyone had to draw with their mouths. Kronk's drawing was all sloppy looking and Oweguy thought it was okay. The next challenge was to do a painting with finger paints and a limited amount of paint. Kronk's painting was sloppy again and he also painted a banana. While Kuro commented that Marine was a good artist Kronk tried to show that he was a good artist too and Kuro said it's good for a monkey but Kronk reminds him that he's an ape. The last challenge was to build a marble statue of Oweguy and Kronk unfortunetly destroyed his column with just a tap disqualifying him for the final challenge. During the elimination ceremony Kronk was in the bottom two but got the last Chocolate Oweguy and was safe. In Fishing Rod Sticks Kronk was upset at Flare and Kuro in the beginning of the chapter because he was trying to sleep and surprisenly he was sleeping in a drawer. When Oweguy introduced the challenge Kronk asked if they were swimming and Oweguy explains that the challenge was to catch fish. Kronk kept going underwater due to his height so Oweguy gave him stilts so he wouldn't drown. After the challenge Kronk was shown to have ten grey fish which were worth one point each and one orange fish which were worth two points and he had a total of twelve points but wasn't able to win. The second challenge was to cook the fish they caught into a nice meal for Oweguy to judge. Kronk ended up pouring stale ravioli on the fish then blended it and cooked it and called it a fish blendie. Oweguy did not even like Kronk's dish and gave it a bad score without even judging it. It was so bad that Kuro, Marine, and Jasmine threw up just by looking at it. Surprisenly Kronk didn't show so much dissapointment when Oweguy gave him a bad score. In the end Kronk lost the challenge and was voted off and before he left he took a banana tree and took it with him as the loser boat drove off. In TDO Showdown: Kuro vs. Marine Kronk returned to watch the finale. He supported Kuro to win. He doesn't talk much but did ask where the players were and possibly cheered when Kuro won. In Where Are They Now?: A TDO Reunion Special it's shown that Kronk started cooking in a cooking for monkeys class but he can only make foods that have bananas in them so he still needs work. Later Kronk appeared in the Gemmies but isn't able to get in the building due to that Oweguy's new group went in and the door got locked leaving them to wait outside. Total Drama Oweguy ended up losing but Oweguy then leaves with his apparently new contestants in a limo for a new reality show leaving the other group to chase after them. They manage to catch up and slow them down with Pete's bag of pig waste but they end up causing both vehicles to fall off a cliff. A group went out for help but Kronk stayed with the others. Later Oweguy arrived and saved them and announced his new show making Kronk advance to the next season. Total Drama Tourism Trivia *Kronk recieved four Chocolate Oweguys and was originally the first contestant eliminated but returns in The Comeback Guy (and Animal) *Kronk is based off of Brutter from Jak II. *Kronk was the first and last contestant voted off the Killer Hot Dogs. *Kronk never watched Total Drama. *As of chapter sixteen Kronk was the first eliminated on the Killer Hot Dogs and later was the last Killer Hot Dog member to be voted off. *Kronk was never going to return at first but due to fan popularity he was brought back. *Kronk was originally going to place sixth and Emily was going to be fifth but I didn't want the returning contestants eliminated in a row. File:TDO_Aftermath_1_guests.png|Kronk on TDO Aftermath behind Chad. Category:Total Drama Oweguy Category:Total Drama Tourism